


The Fire In Your Chest

by nuttinonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with some plot, Recreational Drug Use, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut, Stoned Sex, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Keith never once expected Shiro, the goofy, yet responsible boy-scout type to be into it when he complained about how long it had been since he’d smoked. He hadn’t touched it since they got back to Earth, but when he groaned and told Shiro how fun it would be to have sex baked, Shiro had blushed.That was how Keith found himself buying a gram and a couple brownies off of Nadia Rizavi.





	The Fire In Your Chest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelestialSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSpace/gifts).



> I gave this a deep sounding title, but this is just where shiro tries weed with keith for the first time and they fuck and it's cute that's the whole thing, enjoyyy lmao (thank you Matty for requesting this!)

“How do you use one of these things?”

“I’m gonna show you,” Keith says with a sleepy smile, already on his way to a pleasant high from a mild edible he’d eaten. Shiro had turned the edibles down, nose crinkling at the smell of them, but he’d agree to let Keith show him how to hit a bong. After all, he _had_ come over for a smoke session. 

Their relationship was in its infancy. After the dust settled from the war and they adjusted to their new jobs - Earth-based head of the Blades of Marmora and Captain of the IGF Atlas - they’d fallen into one another. They didn’t have much of a conversation. Shiro asked Keith to dinner, Keith said yes, and they shared their first kiss in the back garden of the restaurant under the moonlight. They’d been dating for a few months now, had recently started having sex, and both had been rather lamenting a few of the things they missed out on while out in space. They were still in their youth - it wasn’t like they’d lost it, but they had lost a good chunk of years. 

Keith never once expected Shiro, the goofy, yet responsible boy-scout type to be into it when he complained about how long it had been since he’d smoked. He hadn’t touched it since they got back to Earth, but when he groaned and told Shiro how fun it would be to have sex baked, Shiro had blushed. 

“It feels different?” Shiro had asked him. 

“Feels nicer,” Keith had shrugged. “You… wanna try? I could find some probably.” 

And that was how Keith found himself buying a gram and a couple brownies off of Nadia Rizavi and coralling Shiro into his apartment for a night of smoking, pizza, and slow, stoned sex. 

“Here.” Keith takes the nug of weed and smiles a little when Shiro’s nose scrunches at the sweet smell. He tears it in half and plops it into a grinder, a sleek little circle that, with a few twists of the lid back and forth, will grind up the drug into fine crumbles, easily stuffed into the bowl of a bong. He grinds it up and removes the crumbles, packing them carefully into the bowl before he places the bong between them. “You light this part,” he taps the bowl, “and you suck in while it’s lit, so the water bubbles, then you pull this out.” Keith removes the bowl from the bong and grins. “Breathe in and you get a hit. You got it?”

“I… think so?” Shiro blushes. 

“I’ll help you,” Keith says as he gets on his knees and grabs the lighter, motioning for Shiro to come close. “I’m gonna light it, suck in just hard enough that it bubbles and make sure you make a seal with your mouth." 

Shiro gives a nod and presses his mouth to the opening of the glass, Keith stroking his back with one hand and lighting the bowl with the other. Keith watches as Shiro sucks in, the water bubbling, and gives him just a few seconds before he pulls out the bowl and watches Shiro inhale the smoke. It’s a small hit, but Keith meant for it to be. Shiro doesn’t know the right way to cough yet without getting a fireball in his chest. 

Shiro takes it though, inhales it, and coughs a bit before looking up at Keith with the most adorable, shining eyes. “Did I do it?”

“Yeah Baby, just like that,” Keith smiles, sitting back down with his legs folded and taking the bong to give himself a hit, a bigger one. He holds the sweet smoke in his lungs after inhaling, then breathes it out in a pleasant sigh. He feels so warm. “Want to take a bigger one?”

“Sure,” Shiro shrugs and takes the lazy kiss Keith leans over to give him. 

“I want to get you to where I’m at,” Keith says, dazed as he kisses over Shiro’s jaw, down his neck. “Then I want you to fuck me.”

“...Will I be able to get hard like this?”

“Yeah, Baby,” Keith laughs as he settles back down to help Shiro get a few more hits in. 

They take their time getting Shiro high. Keith takes a hit every now and then to make sure he stays where he wants to be, but slowly, he watches as Shiro’s eyes pinken and his face relaxes, how their kisses become slower and they start to use way more tongue than usual, long languid licks into each other’s mouths. 

“Wanna try something?” Keith mumbles into a kiss. 

“Haven’t I already tried a lot today?” Shiro quips back, his hands stroking Keith’s sides. 

“I wanna take one more hit,” Keith says as he nuzzles their noses together. “Wanna shotgun it?”

“What’s that?”

“I’ll show you,” Keith says, moving into Shiro’s lap as he reaches for the bong and the lighter again and holds it between them. “Open your mouth. I’m gonna breathe it into you." 

Shiro gives a shy nod, parting his lips as Keith lights up and inhales from the bong, a deep hit, so he has enough smoke as he leans in extra close, lips hovering right over Shiro’s. Keith carefully opens his mouth, barely exhaling, letting the smoke waft right through Shiro’s lips until Shiro inhales, takes it from him, then kisses Keith again, lips stained with the smoky sweet aftertaste. 

Keith forgets about his plans to order pizza and find a trippy movie to watch before they get to sex. Instead, he clumsily moves the bong out of the way and writhes in Shiro’s lap, chasing more of those deep kisses and sighing when Shiro’s hand strokes up his back underneath his shirt. He doesn’t want the confines of his clothes anymore. 

“Bed,” he breathes with a nibble on Shiro’s ear. Standing up will be a challenge, but he’s willing to face it to test out how it’ll feel to be high and naked on the silk sheets in his bedroom.

“Can’t get up,” Shiro mumbles, so Keith takes the lead, rising slowly out of Shiro’s lap and shutting his eyes a moment, getting his bearings before he helps Shiro up too. He puts his hands on Shiro’s shoulders right away, steadying him, letting Shiro get used to the way the room spins and wobbles beneath their weak knees - like they’ve just gotten off a spinny ride at the carnival. 

“Bed,” Keith repeats, taking Shiro’s hand and dragging him towards his bedroom where the lights are dim and he can kick the door shut. His original plan was to put on some music, but now, he just doesn’t want the distraction. He only wants to feel Shiro, so he strips his shirt off and backs up until he falls onto the bed. “Oh my _God_ , Shiro feel my sheets,” he groans. “This is gonna be so fucking good.”

“Hm?” Shiro wanders up and runs his hand over the silk sheets, mouth falling open. “ _Keith_ , what are these made out of?”

“They’re just silk, Baby.” 

“No way.”

“Yes way,” Keith cackles, reaching his arms out as an invitation for Shiro to lie on top of him. “Mmm,” he purrs when Shiro complies and he presses their lips together in another perfectly slow kiss. “Get your clothes off.”

Shiro nods and pulls away to try and unbutton his shirt, but his fingers, clumsied by the high, are failing, slipping off each time he tries to undo the buttons until he grunts and yanks it off over his head.

Keith’s dick gives an embarrassingly noticeable twitch at the sight, so he lifts himself up and shoves his jeans down along with his boxers, kicking them off his ankles and gesturing for Shiro to lose his pants too as he reaches over to fumble with the nightstand drawer. He pulls out a tube of his favorite lube - strawberry flavored - and twists the cap off, setting it aside, so he can lay back with his legs spread, an invitation for Shiro to lie over him. 

Shiro does and Keith groans at the sensation alone, the exaggerated warmth and softness of Shiro’s skin against his own, escalated by the daze he’s in. Shiro feels _heavenly_. His kisses feel like warm rain, the brush of his cock against the inside of Keith’s thigh, soothing him and exciting him all at once. He’s never felt so comfortable. 

The prep is a little clumsy, but it’s not painful. Shiro fingers him slowly, with less precision than usual, but Keith is oversensitive when he’s stoned, so it feels as good as usual - maybe better. “Oh, ‘Kashi,” he breathes when Shiro slicks up his cock. He’s practically floating. He can’t even imagine what it’s going to feel like when Shiro gets inside of him, even if he’s had sex in this state before. “I feel like we’re in our own universe right now,” he lets out a low laugh. “Our own planet.”

“Me too,” Shiro says, adorably dazed as he settles over Keith again, reaching down to align himself with Keith’s ass, prepped and stretched open. Usually, Keith would be whining right now, squirming, begging for Shiro to get on with it and fuck him, but this time, he enjoys to slow, gradual press of Shiro’s cock easing inside of him, inch by inch. 

Keith purrs and wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck, kissing him with a closed mouth, soft and sweet as he takes it. His muscles relax easier than usual, Shiro settling fully inside him. When they first had sex, it had taken half an hour of prep and an inhuman amount of lube to get inside, but now Keith takes him like he was made for it. “Oh,” he sighs when Shiro starts to rock back and forth. “Takashi… Baby, wow,” he starts to pant as Shiro finds a pace. 

Usually, when Shiro fucks him, Keith feels these sharp little bursts of pleasure in quick succession for each time Shiro’s cock stimulates his prostate, but this? This is different. Instead of those little bursts in separation, he feels one big wave of warmth and arousal, washing over him in an ebb and flow. There’s no pause. Shiro’s rhythm just pleasures him like the tide and Keith is helpless soft sand, molded by Shiro’s movements. 

“Keith,” Shiro huffs against his neck. “Baby, you feel… Fuck, you feel amazing.”

“ _Nnn_ , you feel good too,” Keith whines, hearing the seemingly distant sound of the headboard tapping the wall as they rock together. He feels so full, his stomach slightly bulged whenever Shiro pushes in. It’s like he’s breathing Shiro in and he can feel him _everywhere_ , curling his toes, and arching his back. 

Maybe it’s the weed, or just their determination not to let this end, but they last a while, slowing down when they get close to keep things going until it builds too much to suppress. Keith is moaning, long and loud in a low voice, gripping Shiro’s shoulders as the tension in the pit of his stomach tightens. His orgasm doesn’t come suddenly like it sometimes does, a sudden climax like a jump on a heart rate machine. It rolls through him instead as he groans Shiro’s name and releases over their stomachs, completely untouched. As he comes down, he feels Shiro finish too, but he doesn’t buck his hips and ride it out like he usually does, just pushes in deep once and slumps over him, shivering as his own orgasm sweeps over him and ends. 

“That was incredible,” Keith says, hugging Shiro to his chest as they both come down, pressing a few lazy kisses into Shiro’s hair. “You feel good?”

“I feel _great_.”

“Youth reclaimed?”

“You could put it that way,” Shiro smiles as he pulls out and lies back down, snuggling into him and resting his head over Keith’s heart, the slow beats a perfect lullaby.

“Still want to order pizza?”

“Nap time first,” Shiro yawns, eyes itchy and limbs loose. “Then yes. Lots of pizza.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy if you liked this find me on Twitter @nuttinonice! Check out my bio and my pinned tweet for info on how to request something from me and find other platforms where I post my fics! Woo!


End file.
